


Jealousy

by Kalloway



Category: Yellow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series, Goh can't help being a little jealous when he sees their target on Taki's arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shayheyred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/gifts).



> I mangled continuity and edited, mangled continuity and edited... and hopefully I've gotten the errors out, finally. So Goh comes to a quick conclusion before I could mangle things again!
> 
> Written for shayheyred

Goh knew that all great things had to end, eventually, but somehow returning to life above Roost seemed completely surreal. Without Tsunuga to give them assignments, he and Taki had to wait for either Hatozaki or Yukiya to sneak in for lunch.

Not that he really minded the way Yukiya blushed in his presence - Goh wished he had a few more memories of that night, because even if he had no intentions of sleeping with anyone but Taki, he was still a man and had every right to admire the possibilities from a distance.

It took a couple of months (that or he was distracted by Taki in an apron because suddenly they had to help out between jobs) before Goh figured out that there was a correlation between just who brought the message and what sort of job it was. But somehow, mentioning to Taki that he preferred Yukiya's visits didn't seem quite right.

The current job - the one that involved Hatozaki and Yukiya and a message left beneath an empty soup bowl - was a dangerous one. But it was a job; they still had to work; life went on.

Which did not, in any way, make it easier to watch Taki with a beautiful woman on his arm. Even from a safe distance he could see Taki flirting and smiling.

Only one thing made the situation a little easier to handle - she was apparently Nana Amuro, girlfriend of their actual target, Rena Kamachi. Goh had already handled his work for the day - setting up a phone tap at Rena's place while casually inquiring about Rena's 'services'. Not that the beautiful woman was of any interest to him, nor were her 'services', but her involvement in human trafficking was paying his rent for the month, if he and Taki could get a tiny bit of information out of one of the two women.

Trying to convince himself that Taki wasn't about to sleep with a lesbian, Goh stomped back to Roost, past Kanji's cheerful greeting and Mimi's near-stunned silence.

He was just opening his first can of beer after trying to do a thousand other small tasks when Taki came in. Alone.

"She mentioned needing to meet her business partner for something," Taki said as he took off his jacket and hung it up. "Wanted to discuss some details over dinner tomorrow. Looks like I'm in."

"Come over here," Goh replied as he gestured to the spot next to him on the sofa. "You can have my beer and I'll get another one."

Taki shrugged. "We can share. Then you can get another one."

"Meanie. First you make me jealous, and then..."

"Jealous?" Taki interrupted as he snatched the beer away. "It's just work."

He barely managed to swallow a mouthful before Goh grabbed the can away and set it on the floor. Instead of answering with words, Goh answered with his body. Pushing Taki down onto the sofa, he reached to slip a hand underneath Taki's thin black cotton t-shirt that left very little to the imagination to begin with.

"Goh..."

"I know, I know, the transmitter," Goh said before kissing Taki quickly. "We can't screw this up."

"She won't..." But Taki's words were cut off by Goh's mouth on his. Taki always responded so well to his kisses, letting their tongues touch and twine as if each meeting was their last. Now, finally, Taki responded with his hands, sliding down Goh's back and settling just above his belt.

"Less work, more play," Goh suggested as he slipped down a bit to push up Taki's shirt farther and suck at Taki's nipples in turn. He could feel Taki's erection against his stomach, straining against Taki's pants.

Torn on what to do with his mouth, and a little surprised at Taki's fingers threaded through his hair, Goh lingered with one hand clutching black cotton and the other circling the nipple his tongue wasn't pushing against. He still liked the way the shirt fit Taki, but he was glad Taki'd had it covered earlier by a jacket. Otherwise he might have let his lust get in the way of their job.

"Dangerous," Taki managed, before losing whatever else he was going to say by moaning as Goh finally descended and started sucking at him through the fabric of his pants. Goh smirked before looking up at Taki, perfectly disheveled and breathing heavily. Every punch and kick had been worth it, looking back.

And work was work. It could be separate.

Goh unzipped Taki's pants, fishing around for a moment to make sure a quick yank downward wouldn't catch anything important. Just taking Taki's pants off would be more sensible, but he just wasn't sensible when it came to Taki. He couldn't be - not when Taki was softly moaning and grabbing at the sofa cushions.

"Goh... Stop?"

Goh froze.

"I... somewhere with more room?" Taki suggested as he shifted a bit. Goh laughed, the fleeting panic vanishing completely. They weren't sharing a room - yet - but Goh's room usually sufficed.

"We're terrible newlyweds," Goh said as he scrambled off the sofa and held his hand for Taki to take.

"You're the one afraid that I'm going to sleep with the lesbians," Taki noted as he stood and slid his pants down. "Not that I'd blame them for being interested."

Goh stuck out his tongue for a split-second before slipping behind Taki and reaching around to firmly grip Taki's cock and stroke it, sure to support his partner through the accompanying shiver and moan.

"Wonder if I can march you to my bed like this..." Goh said as he licked at Taki's ear.

"We're going to have to talk later," Taki said.

"Talk?"

"Talk," Taki said. Goh toyed with the tip of Taki's erection, smoothing the bit of pre-come over it and then trailing along the bottom of the shaft. "I have an idea for the job - something where we can save those kids a little faster."

Somehow, Taki always managed a breakthrough at the worst times. And while Goh was torn between continuing and just asking about the plan, he knew that until they let the transmitter Taki had placed do its job and waited for his own phone tap to provide some useful leads, all they really could do was spent the night in uninterrupted bliss.

"To bed," Goh instructed, debating whether or not to mention that if they didn't, he was just going to unzip his pants and have his way with Taki right there.

He knew they'd always have work - and always have this as well. Jealousy bedamned. And danger bedamned as well.

 


End file.
